T-1000
T-1000 is a Prototype Series 1000 Terminator sent by Skynet from the future to terminate John Connor's younger self. It was the second Infiltrator sent back on assassination missions by Skynet. He is the main antagonist of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Personality Like its successor, the T-X, the T-1000 appears to possess a limited emotional range (aside from that necessary for infiltration). He exhibits a shocked expression when his arm breaks due to the liquid nitrogen, as well as just before he is destroyed in the factory. He wags a finger in a "tsk-tsk" gesture at one of his attackers after an unsuccessful attempt at destroying him, and performs a double-take when he spots a clothing store mannequin that resembles his liquid metal form. He also displays frustration when the T-800 thwarts his interrogation of Sarah Connor, prompting him to ruthlessly pummel the T-800 with heavy machinery and steel ingots before impaling him. As well, a confused expression appeared on his face in the steel mill when he started to malfunction and his hand automatically fused with a metal bar as he grabbed it (deleted scene). The T-1000 is 6 times stronger than its predecessor, the T-800, at least in terms of its level of technology, as well as possessing a superior command of martial arts techniques that make it more than a match for the already-fearsome T-800. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' The T-1000 arrived under an overpass, its electrical displacement attracting the attention of a patrolling cop. The T-1000 snuck up on the cop and stabbed him, mimicking his clothing and taking his gun. It (the T-1000) then used the cop's in-car database to pull up John Connor's criminal records and thereby learning the address of him and his foster parents, Todd and Janelle Voight. It visits the couple and obtained a picture of John, learning that he had already hopped on his bike with his DJ friend to the local shopping mall. The T-1000 also learns of the reprogrammed T-800 (Model 101) and begins searching the neighborhood, asking random pedestrians if they've seen John. It encounters two girls who direct him to the "Galleria" where John claimed to have been headed. The T-1000 continues his search inside the mall, unaware of the T-800's proximity. It investigates a video game arcade and locates his target as he flees from whom his friend assumes to be just a normal cop, but got stabbed by the T-1000. The T-1000 chases John through the maintenance corridors and catches up with the boy at exactly the same moment as the T-800. Before it can shoot John, the T-800 blasts him with his powerful shotgun, distracting him for a moment, allowing the other machine to shield him. The T-1000 retaliates by unloading his entire magazine into the T-800's back, shooting down a Japanese cleaner in the process. While in the process of reloading, the T-800 blasts the T-1000 repeatedly, knocking him out and to the floor. It takes a moment to recover whilst the T-800 reloads and then springs to its feet and grabs the T-800's shotgun. They struggle for a moment before the T-800 grabs hold of the T-1000 and slams him into a brick wall. The T-1000 responds in kind, throwing the T-800 through another plaster wall and then hurling him through a window, much to the surprise of the nearby shoppers. The T-1000s pursuit of John continues. John speeds away on his bike with the T-1000 in hot pursuit, running 5 times faster than any athletic human possibly could. John escaped onto the main road and managed to put some distance between him and the T-1000, however, prompting the Terminator to steal a truck after throwing out the driver who was driving without a seatbelt. He then drove after John, who once again escaped, fleeing down a levee. The T-1000 was not to be deterred, however, and drove his truck off a bridge and into the embankment, once again initiating a chase, severely damaging the truck in the process. John managed to keep ahead and the T-800 was not far behind on a bike of his own. The T-1000 almost lost his head whilst driving under a low bridge, but afterward he managed to close the gap between them and started to ram the back of John's bike. By this time, however, the T-800 had caught up and was attempting to overtake the T-1000's truck. He tried to dissuade the T-800 but it managed to slip through regardless and rescued John from his underpowered motorcycle, which got crushed by the truck. The T-800 then shot out the truck's front-left tire, compromising the T-1000's ability to steer effectively, resulting in it crashing into a low bridge. The 100 gallon fuel tank ruptured and a loose cable spark triggered the vehicle's explosion, distracting the T-1000 long enough to allow for John's escape. It emerges from the wreckage and stole another police car. Having lost sight of his target, the T-1000 calculated John's next move and revisited the Voight house, stabbing and then impersonating Janelle. It remained in this form until John called to warn them, during which he tried to convince the boy to return home for dinner so it could kill him. However, John sensed something's wrong since "Janelle" was too nice. The constant barking of the dog, Max, further incites John's suspicion, and the T-1000 makes an error; mistaking the dog's name. John (actually the T-800 impersonating him) hangs up and the T-1000 stabs Todd in the mouth and also stabs Max out of annoyance. It searches John's room, tracing his fingers over everything in sight as it searches for anything relevant to his mission. It finds a hollow in the wall behind a poster that contains dozens of letters from Sarah Connor, John's mother. It follows the return address to Pescadero State Hospital and is granted access to the prison, where it attempts to gain access to Sarah. It opts for a more stealthy approach, however, and flattens himself to the floor, absorbing the template of a cop. The T-1000 assumes the guard's form and fatally stabs him in the head. It uses this guise to get past security staff and and access to the cells where it changes back into his default cop form. Its search was thorough and he almost lost his chance of finding Sarah, who was attempting to escape at the time after killing a staff member. The T-1000 caught up with her, but John and the T-800 had also arrived. It stepped through a barred escape-proof security door and gave chase as they fled into an elevator, receiving a shotgun blast in the face at close range. It quickly recovered, pried open the empty elevator doors leading to the shaft and jumped onto the elevator roof, morphing his arms into swords to try and stab the Connors from above, one stab catching Sarah on the shoulder. They lasted long enough to reach the underground parking lot and escaped the elevator. Next, Sarah Connor shot down a police officer and her gang steal his police car. The T-1000 formed a large blob and "poured" itself into the lift's interior, reforming into a humanoid form and giving chase once again, but was held at bay by constant gunfire by the T-800. Sarah's pistol had no affect of stopping he T-1000 since it wasn't powerful enough. It managed to grab hold of the trunk, however, and smashed the rear window with its sword hook to get at John, but the T-800 blasted it off the vehicle with his shotgun. The T-1000 recovered his pieces and took a cop's bike, which it used as his main mode of transportation as he began seeking out possible locations that the Connors might attack, specifically Skynet genesis targets. A visit to the Dyson residence revealed signs of a gunfight and all of Miles Dyson's files destroyed. The T-1000's police radio then alerted him to a break-in at Cyberdyne Systems Corporations, to which he responded promptly, arriving in time to catch sight of the Connors fleeing in a SWAT van. It then stole a helicopter and attacked the Connors on the freeway, injuring Sarah in the process, after which it crashed into the back of the van, forcing it on its side. He extricated himself from the wreckage and wasted little time stabbing a concerned truck driver in the chest and steals his vehicle, which was pulling a tank of liquid nitrogen. The T-1000 chased the Connors, almost forcing them off the road several times, and inadvertently directing them towards a steel mill. The T-800 climbed across the car and onto his truck, firing a rifle into his face and grabbing the wheel, causing the truck to topple on its side and the momentum carrying it into the mill where the tank cracked open, spilling its contents. The T-1000 staggered out of the truck, covered in liquid nitrogen, and ambled towards the Connors, its body rapidly freezing. The more it persisted, the worse off it became, as his legs cracked and fell apart and his right arm then broke off entirely. He examined his arm in shock as it froze completely and ceased all movement. The T-800 then shot it, shattering his body into tiny mercury-like pieces that scattered across the floor. This might have been the end for the T-1000, were it not for an overflowing vat of molten steel, the heat of which restored the pieces to their liquid form. Each droplet started to merge with others, quickly forming a large puddle, imitating the appearance of the element Mercury, from which it started to solidify. Once it was fully reformed, the T-1000 resumed his hunt for the Connors, but started to suffer glitches, a malfunction caused by the liquid nitrogen, resulting in its feet and hands taking the form of whatever they touched. It was hardly concerned, and quickly caught up with them, resulting in another direct confrontation with the T-800. It surprised the older model and displayed his superior adaptability in combat and trapped the T-800 inn a massive steel conveyor belt, crushing its left arm. It then sought out the Connors, a menacing ripple flashing across his body, and managed to corner Sarah alone, taking a shotgun blast straight through its right eye before impaling her on a finger sword. The T-1000 demanded she call out for John, but Sarah refused and her torture was interrupted by the T-800, who drove a pipe through his body. Frustrated and visibly annoyed by the T-800's constant interference, the T-1000 ruthlessly struck the machine repeatedly with the pipe and smashed its head several times with heavy machinery, including a massive ingot of steel hanging on an overhead crane. As the T-800 attempted to crawl towards its M-79, the T-1000 drove the pipe into its spine and twisted it around before driving it deeper, destroying the machine's main power core. It is obvious that the T-1000 is at least 5 times stronger than the T-800. With the T-800 seemingly disabled, the T-1000 took the form of an injured Sarah and called John, who responded to his cries. Before the T-1000 could stab his target, the real Sarah arrived and shot the fake with her shotgun. The T-1000 returned to its default cop form and faced off against Sarah, who blasted him to the edge of the ledge, almost knocking it into the vat of molten steel below. Her shotgun ran out of shells before she could finish the job. Before it could advance, the T-800 arrived, having used its heat sinks to power a second back-up power cell. It fired a grenade into the T-1000's chest, whose mouth opened wide in shock as the projectile exploded within it, severely contorting his form. Unable to recover in time, the T-1000 lost its balance and toppled into the molten steel. The extreme heat rapidly-decimated its molecular structure, and it changed from shape to form, trying desperately to adapt to the deadly 1600°C environment. It proved futile, as the steel corrupted its design and melted its body. It gave one last metallic scream of mindless terror as it literally turned itself inside out, vomiting forth its own face from within before dissolving into nothing, its mission a failure and its existence ended. Trivia *The T-1000 becomes the enemy of Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Gallery T-1000 pic.png|T-1000 chasing John Connor T-1000 pic 3.png|T-1000 head split T-1000 pic 4.png|T-1000 as motorcycle cop T-1000 pic 5.png|T-1000 Liquid Nitrogenized T-1000 pic 6.png|T-1000 traps T-800 T-1000 pic 7.png|T-1000's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Impostors Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Foiled characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Thieves Category:Half Humans Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villains Category:Speedsters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:The Terminator Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Cross-dressers